Candlelight Graves
by kk's lil chihuahua
Summary: They all died. Only she was left with her now dead eyes. Even the lst candle went out and all that remained was stone. Kao centric


A/N: I definately don't own RK characters coz then i would be too busy throwing up Kaoru's bad cooking or running after Sano. It's real depressing and Kao-chan might be a bit out of character. But its a "What if " story so anything's possible.

Enjoy. Suggestions: Turn on some slow sad tune while reading this.

* * *

**CANDLELIGHT GRAVES**

* * *

**_(Present)_**

It was dark. Pitch black without a speckle of light. Even if a firefly entered, even it would be devoured by the abyss. In all this darkness there was no place for the activity of the senses for all had that could be felt was something surreal, dreamlike. If only it was a dream then she would have woken up any moment now. Too bad though. In real life it wasn't such. So there was no hope of it concluding soon.

There was a time she used to believe that even the greatest pessimist had a glint of hope in their mind. They told her that it was one of her disabilities to unlearn hope, something they had done numerous times. Now she could only recall these two beliefs as a fool's principle. Ignorance was bliss and back then she had not known that it was circumstances that made changes and destroyed people. Besides hope was a form of light and in all this darkness there was no place for that.

* * *

_**(Before)**_

The candle flame flickered and waved releasing an unsteady thread of smoke. It crackled and shrunk and stretched completely overpowered by some unknown force. The silence reigned in the surrounding darkness and the two stars which otherwise sparkled were hidden behind the shadows. The delicate crystal carelessly crawled down, tracing the soft outline in the darkness and eventually dropped. More followed creeping down gently then collapsing on the floor. The flame was tiny now. A sparkle came and touched it. Then it was gone…gone within the shadow of silence. More streams of crystalline water traced down he cheeks from the hidden stars, but no one could see for even that because the last drop of light was gone, it had vaporized in the abyss.

**

* * *

**

_**(flashback)**_

The wind danced around the sakura tree playing the petals around the three graves by the shrine on the lakeside near the dojo. They would spend most of their afternoons here enjoying the tranquility of the lake resting under the sakura tree near the graves. She opened her eyes and gently nudged her companion.

"Kenshin we should go now," said the raven haired maiden to the sleeping red headed man.

"Kenshin?"

He only leaned there eyes closed peacefully, bangs moving with the breeze, an aura of innocence emanating from him making him look like some unearthly beauty, an angel. She called and called in vain. He remained there unmoving leaning on the sakura tree by the graves.

* * *

(Present)

In the darkness she sat. All her hopes gone Her life shattered due to circumstances. Drowning in her sorrow she no longer even had tears left in her eyes. She almost felt like stone like the graves by the frozen lake.

Out side by the lake the petals danced around four graves by the sakura tree. Four names engraved on them.

Dr. Megumi Takani

Sister, lover and doctor

Died on the 12th year of the Meiji by cholera

Yahiko Myojin

Brother and Tokyo samurai

Died on the 12th year of the Meiji by cholera

Sanosuke Sagara

Brother, teammate and proud member of Seikihoutai

Died on the 13th year of the Meji by schizophrenia

Himura Kenshin, Shinta

Brother, Lover and proud peace keeper of Meiji

Died on the 16th year of the Meiji

The petals danced around the stones in silence and in her room she turned to stone in the prvailing silent darkness...

All the lights were blown out...including the hidden sapphire stars.

* * *

A/N: Stars as in Kao's eyes. Hope you liked it. Any sorts of reviews are welcome, even flames because if there is no response i reall won't know how to change my writings to ur liking. Sorry fellow Kao fans if she seemed to hopelessly pessimistic.

kk's lil chihuahua


End file.
